


Connection Process

by StarlightWitch



Series: Adventures of Elizabeth Stark [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fire dancing like a heathen, Hell no, Marvel References, My brain is a mess, Nero is a confused devil hunter, Nico gets a kick out of it, Oh look, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, What are Tags?, What is my life?, Witches, and water, demons don't like oc's magick, does she like not using magick?, floating in the air like shes dead, i have no life, its a witch who knows how to kick ass without magick, meditating like statue, misuse of tiny portals, never use magick without some supervision, no beta we die like men, or practice, playing in dirt, shitty poem references, spirit conversations, the sass is strong, they're very shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWitch/pseuds/StarlightWitch
Summary: (Takes place during The Divine Image)Rituals require several steps and ingredients. With materials and knowledge in hand and mind, will the world Elizabeth is in be nice or will it deny what she is asking for because she's a witch.Time to find out.





	Connection Process

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place during the Divine Image story that I'm still working one. I just got tired of seeing this particular chapter sitting finished in my documents folder. There are more chapters. The way I have this done is simply, one chapter per element. 
> 
> Most if not all of the spells are made from scratch. These little fuckers pop into my brain like pop rocks. I will try to explain in short bursts what each material does. If I add new materials and haven't already explained it in the story, check the endnotes for the description. Those same descriptions will follow through either the beg. notes of later chapters, or the endnotes like this one. I do hope you'll enjoy. I also apologize if the characters are out of character.

 Trying to explain her magick was something Elizabeth was used to in life. She had to explain it to Steve and Bucky. Having friends like Thor and Loki and on the occasion, her own father to help her explain things was a blessing in disguise, or so she’s like to think. But this time, at this exact point in her life, she regretted not having her Book of Shadows or access to her magick. Things always went easier when she had one of those items on hand.

Seeing as she had neither, she was ready to rip her own bright red hair out. She was half tempted to scream but came to the conclusion that it would do her no good to have a sore throat.

She took a deep breath and all the while ignoring Nero’s skeptical look she exhaled. “I’m going to explain this one more time. Try to keep up Nero because this is the last time I will explain this.” At Nero’s acknowledgment, she continued, “Magick in all aspects varies from witch to witch. Not every witch is the same. Magick in its base form is what I would like to believe a spiritual connection with not only myself but the environment around me. With my magick I can manipulate the elements to my will to aid me in fights, communing with my deities, brewing potions, healing and VERY VERY RARELY doing harm. Most of my spells are set for non-lethality. Then again in my world, I sit on the sidelines and cast protective spells over the ones that actually fight the enemy, and the enemy is usually human or meta-human. No, I am not explaining meta-humans to you, I’ll just use an example, you are a meta-human, because of the demon blood running through your veins. Understand? Good. Magick is neither good nor evil, it is the person wielding the magic that is good or evil. Witches like myself tend to stick very close to our magick and particular items. As far as I am concerned here in your world, I am a liability to you and the group. Yes, I have a sword. But I cannot wield the sword, my dominant arm is out of commission until it heals. Without my magick, I am as useless as a newborn baby. Do you see now why I asked you to find these particular items?” she motioned towards the Dutch-oven holding several candles and bundles of herbs, cakes and a bottle of alcohol, kindly offered by Nico.

It took Nero a moment to process what Elizabeth had told him and he only had one question, “How is this stuff supposed to help you do your thing with dirt?”

Elizabeth shook her head as she sighed, “It would be easier to explain as I did the setup.”

Nero went ask her another question when the door to the van opened and in flew Griffon followed by V.

“Yo, witchy lady, we found you a place for the dirt thing you needed!” Griffon squawked as he landed on the jukebox.

“How far out is it from here?” she asked as she stood from her seat at the small table.

“Not too far from here, we passed it on our way here,” V replied leaning against the counter.

Elizabeth slowly picked up the Dutch-oven holding her materials and made her way out of the van weaponless. Knowing Nero would follow as well as V and maybe Nico, she felt that she wouldn’t need her weapon. It’s not like she could use it with an injured arm, so she left it behind. She was quickly joined by Shadow. The beautiful black fur of the demonic familiar was shining ever so slightly in setting sun.   

“You going to lead me to the dirt patch as Griffon calls it, Shadow?”

Shadow made a sound of acknowledgment, not quite a growl and not quite purring. The familiar quickly took to leading Elizabeth towards the area that they had found.

Once there, Elizabeth sat the container down and surveyed the area. Taking her time in her observations, Nero and the others in the group arrived. From what she could hear, they brought the van to the building. She waited patiently for the others to arrive before she started setting everything up. While she waited she took to searching a box of some kind so she could put her materials on it.

Once a box was found and inspected, she moved it to the location she wanted to start in. several minutes after she set the box down, Nero walked in, brows furrowed in confusion. Elizabeth smirked.

“Just you down here, or is V coming down with Nico?”

“Nah, V’s gonna stay up there in case demons decide to show up,” he responded, “You still gonna explain this stuff to me or not?”

She chuckled as she walked over to him and slowly took her sling off. “When I was in my world, I had a connection to the planet. It’s a spiritual based connection. By connecting my spiritual self to the planets spirit it provides not only a steady flow of magic to my person, but allows me the full capabilities in manipulating the elements and performing my spells. It allows me to heal faster and commune with the planet itself. When I did this particular ritual in my world, I only needed to do this once. But I’m completely unsure whether or not this world will be nice to me or if it will deny the connection altogether. But then again, I had full access to all the elements and materials needed for it.”

After handing Nero the sling her arm was in she walked back towards the box and materials. Kneeling down to open the Dutch-oven’s lid she began to pull out the things required to sit on the box.

“Come closer Nero so I can explain this section to you,” she called out to him.

Nero moved to kneel next to her and watched with rapt attention to what she was doing. She began explaining every step she was doing. “I will only explain this once because the routine is the same for everything else. What I’m currently doing is setting the altar up. Altars allow witches like me to commune with our Deities and perform ritual based and enchanting spells. The materials I asked you and V to find for me will be a part of this altar.”

Nero nodded as Elizabeth picked up one of the bigger candles that he’s gotten her. Rolling the candle around to inspect it, Elizabeth placed it on the box. “Notice the placement of this candle Nero. When I do my altar I place the candle for the God in the upper right corner of the box,” picking up the next candle she inspected it and placed it on the box as well, “this candle will represent the Goddess. By placing it in the upper left corner of the box I have created both sides of everything. This last candle is the Ritual candle itself. By placing it in the upper center position of the box, I have signified the center place between masculine and feminine. Now onto the next set of materials.”

Nero knew she had more candles, he had to get them. But she wasn’t using them. She had a purpose for them and apparently the altar she was setting up didn’t need more than the three she’d already put up there.

Taking her wand from the side of her left boot she began to slowly draw her pentagram on top of the box in front of the ritual candle. While drawing the symbol Nero’s eyes widened in surprise. The tip of wand was glowing and the symbol itself was floating in front of the candle.

“I thought you didn’t have any magick on standby?”

She shook her head, “I don’t, but my mother taught me when I was a kid to always carry my wand with me and to use it as a magick store in case of emergencies. I’ve never had to use the magick within the wand before. I’ve amassed a lot of magick into this wand, I won’t use it to fight with, possibility of it breaking in the middle of a fight. That’s something I don’t want when fighting demons at the moment. For now though, the purpose of the wand is to not only cast the circle I need but it will label the candles for the purpose I intend for them to be.”

When Nero didn’t answer, she simplified her explanation, “basically the wand is fragile and only used in emergencies to direct what magick is in it for ritual purposes, understand?”

Nero nodded in response and watched as she slowly drew three more symbols, one over each candle. The floating pentagram never moved from its position in the center of the box. After Elizabeth finished her symbols she sat the wand down in the normal position she would put it. Reaching into the pot to grab the bottle of alcohol that Nico had offered her.

 “I use the alcohol and cakes as offerings to both the God and Goddess. It is never wise to do something like this without at least offering something in return for the aid of the Deities,” placing the alcohol and cakes in their respective positions on the altar, she picked up the Dutch-oven and carefully placed it in front of the floating pentagram, “the Dutch-oven that I asked you to find me will act as a makeshift cauldron. The cauldron will allow me to burn the herbs, brew potions and perform any water based magick. Technically, it symbolizes the Goddess, and the waters of rebirth. The herbs, thankfully intact and still pure, act as purifiers, and each herb carries its own power, some linked to protection charms, others to luck, love, success, and etcetera. Do you have a lighter I could borrow please?”

Nero reached into his pocket and pulled out Nico’s lighter, she always had more than one in van, and he had no qualms about giving this one to Elizabeth for her magick ritual. She held the herbs and motioned for him to light them on fire.

“Why light the herbs on fire?”

“I asked V to find me the herbs, these are particular in purification, protection and banishment. By letting the flames go out and wafting the smoke through the air of the room down here, I can attempt to keep the demons from finding out about the ritual going on down here and hopefully keep them away until I’m casting the circle.”

She stood from her kneeling position and began the slow walk around the room while moving the bundle of herbs through the air, occasionally mouthing several words under her breath. She made two circuits of the room when she finally knelt down again in front of the altar placing the herbs to right of the pot.

“Now I’m only missing two things. The Athame and my Book,” reaching into her right boot she retrieved her Athame, “this Nero is an Athame. It’s a ritualistic dagger. Before you say anything, no I cannot use it to fight demons with. This was made strictly for the use of magick. It is consecrated and cleansed and its only purpose is to cut things spiritually, not physically.”

Placing the Athame down besides the herbs she sighed, “I don’t have my book, which is annoying, but not a complete set back. Hopefully, by starting the connection with this world, I can summon the book itself here. It’ll take a good bit of magick and pleading with the spirit of the planet to make it happen though.”

Nero didn’t even bother to ask as he watched Elizabeth stand from knelt position again while reaching into the pot to retrieve the rest of the candles she had originally asked for. “Now, for this part Nero, I’m going to have to ask you to step back towards the door and wait until I’ve drawn the pentagram again. He nodded as he stood from his knelt position and walked toward the door he came through earlier.

Placing the candles under her bad arm and reaching for her wand she took a deep breath and held the wand out, mumbling under her breath again causing the tip of the wand to glow a with a faint rainbow of colors.

Standing to face the wall to Nero’s left, she held out her wand and closed her eyes. Moving slowly she began moving her wand to create a larger pentagram. Once the symbol was finished Nero watched as the symbol slowly floated to the ground. From there he watched as she took the candles from under her bad arm and began placing them at each point of the pentagram. She had only asked for the eight candles. He saw why she only needed eight candles. Three for the altar she had set up and the other five for the ground.

Elizabeth placed the candles in the appropriate spots and looking at Nero she explained what she did, “each candle represents an element,” pointing to each candle starting at Nero’s left, “earth,” moving her finger up to the front of the altar, “spirit,” down to Nero’s right, “fire,” then up to her right side, “air,” and across to her left side, “and water.”

Letting her arm drop as she placed the wand on the altar table, she continued, “each element has its own candle, once this particular ritual is done, the candles will take the color of the element, earth being either green or brown, fire being red or orange, air being light blue, water being dark blue, and spirit being purple. The elements allow for calling on them slightly easier during rituals.”

Nero nodded. He was making his own mental notes about everything she was saying and putting them away for later usage. It always helped to be somewhat knowledgeable when demon hunting.

“How long is this going to take?” he asked finally.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, “I am entirely unsure, if the planet is nice and willing to allow the connection, I can be done with only one ritual and two or three hours of meditation. If it’s being an ass, it could take doing a ritual with all the elemental prayers and up to six hours of meditation to complete the connection. So you’d best start praying the planet is nice and willing.”

Nero nodded again and decided to sit on the stairs leading up to the street. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly exhaling she turned to face the altar and began her ritual.

_“Goddess above/ I call to you this day/ within this circle cast of earth/ I seek the connection with this world/ by elements power/ by your call/ and aid/ your child of moon and star/ seeks to aid/ but cannot/ Grant the Fire/ Grant the Wind/ Grant the Water/ Grant the Earth/ and send the powers of the four to the fifth/ as you Grant the Spirit.”_

The candles that sat unlit at the different points on the floor lit at once as pentagram symbol began to glow slightly brighter than what it was when it floated to the ground earlier. Elizabeth’s hair, from what Nero could see, was attempting to grow longer and change to another color. The only other person whose hair changed from one color to another was V when he summoned Nightmare onto the battlefield. He watched as her body began levitating in place in front of the altar she had set up.

He heard Nico yell from outside, something about her and V coming down to see what was going on. He stood from his sitting position on the stairs and moved out of the way of the stairs in general as they appeared at the top of the stairs. He didn’t want to interrupt what Elizabeth was doing so he held a finger to his lips motioning for Nico and V that they needed to stay quiet or whisper. He wasn’t sure what would happen if they talked louder than that.

“Holy hell, she really is a witch,” Nico whispered, “also, I’m pretty sure the demons aren’t gonna fuck with us while we’re here. Apparently whatever she’s doin’, they don’t like at all. We saw a couple of the lower class ones attempt to get close to van and then turn tail and run.”

V nodded along with what Nico said but for some reason his eyes were trained on the Elizabeth’s ritual. They heard Elizabeth’s voice speak from the altar.

_“God above/ I call to you this day/ as I called to the Goddess/ within this circle cast of earth/ I seek the connection with this world/ by elements power/ by your call/ and aid/ your child of sun and sky/ seeks to aid/ but cannot/ Grant the Fire/ Grant the Wind/ Grant the Water/ Grant the Earth/ and send the powers of four to the fifth/ as you Grant the Spirit/ I seek a connection/ I seek to protect/ to aid/ to heal/ to purify/ by seeking this connection/ I call to thee oh Deities/ Goddess and God/ your child of moon and star/ sun and sky/ aid me with this connection/ allow me the connection/ so that I may do your bidding/ So Mote It Be.”_

Finishing the spell Elizabeth felt her entire body relax allowing her head to tilt backwards and her body to gently fall to her knees. She was pretty sure she heard Nero and the others call out her name in confusion and possible shock.

She knew for a fact that they couldn’t come to her because of the circle that she cast. She knew Nero would have a sinking feeling of fucking something up if they entered the circle before the ritual was complete. He was curious, as was Nico and V, but she didn’t need their curiosity getting in the way of what she was doing.

She struggled to get her head to roll forwards so it sat on her chest instead of her upper back. She didn’t feel like being sore when she finished speaking with the planet itself. Stiff necks were no fun. When she finally got her head to roll to the front she felt her neck relax out of its tense position. Finally feeling her entire body relaxed allowed her to continue.

_“Oh Planet, you who I walk upon, you who provide sustenance to all life upon you, I beseech you spirit, come forth so that I may speak with you.”_

 She knew for all instances that this world was not like her own, the possibility of it not liking her was high and the possibility of actually helping her was lower than hell itself.

The ground underneath her rumbled enough to jostle the trio outside the circle while a voice spoke to Elizabeth within her mind.

**_“Who dares to summon me from my sleep?”_ **

Elizabeth had to remember her civility when summoning and speaking to spirits, seeing as not all of them were fond of being summoned by witches.

_“A child of moon, star, sun, and sky, Powerful One.”_  

**_“A witch? Why would a witch need summon me? You all take and never repay.”_ **

_‘Take and never repay?’_ she thought, _“do the witches of this world take from you without payment Spirit?”_

The ground shook harder for a short moment and Elizabeth took that has an affirmative to the fact that apparently, the witches of this world took from the planet and never bothered to repay it for all that it offered them. To say she was livid was an overestimate, she was more irritated than anything.

_“ **They do. They never repay. Will you repay for what I offer?”**_

Elizabeth nodded, more to herself than anything.

_“I seek to always repay for what is offered by the spirits. For taking and not repaying is not what I believe as a witch.”_

**_“That is all I ask child of both day and night. Tell me, child, what do you seek from me which required you to summon me from my sleep?”_ **

_“A connection. I seek a connection with you Spirit, so that I may cast my magick and perform my duties. For I myself am injured and unable to cast.”_

There was silence from the spirit and Elizabeth grew slightly worried that it wouldn’t allow the connection. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes before she earned a response from the spirit.

_“ **You seek a connection with me so that you can perform your magick. Child of moon, star, sun, and sky, I offer to you this connection so that you may wield your magick, but at a price.”**_

_“What price would you ask of me, for I am willing to do all I can to fulfill it.”_  She prayed that she would at least be able to fulfill the request of the world.

**_”I seek as payment for this connection, purification.”_ **

_“Purification?”_

_“ **Yes. Demons have been brought to my world from their own. They seek to make that which does not belong to them, theirs. I have asked others like you to for this same payment, but they have never come through. Child of day and night, will you seek to remove the demons and their dark tree from my soil, so that the humans of my world may live in peace?”**_

_“Yes.”_  She answered immediately, not even bothering to think of what the spirit was asking of her. She had originally planned to help with the eradication of the demons, she just had to acquire magic to do so.

She felt the connection of starting between the world and herself. She smiled though it didn’t last long.

**_“The connection has been started child. You will need the do the same for the other elements as well, and you must complete them in the same order as you cast your circle. Do you understand?_ **

Elizabeth took into account how she casted the circle. If she was right, she would have to do the spirit prayer next.

_“Tell me Spirit, how would you like me to go about doing the next element?”_

**_“That child, is up to you.”_ **

She felt the link between her and the world spirit taper off until only silence remained within her mind. Feeling the spirit's presence recede back into the planet, she stood from her kneeling position and began the closing steps. Thanking the Spirit for taking the time to answer her call and aid her. It provided her with some details of the world. How the witches of this world were taking what it offered and not repaying it in any form. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

Once she finished closing the circle she turned to face Nero and the group. Seeing their confused stares, well everyone’s except V's caused a small smile to grace her lips.

“The Spirit of your world has gone back to its slumbering state and the circle that has been cast is now closed. It is safe to step closer as I deal with the cleanup of the altar.” She spoke to the group as they began walking towards her.

Nero cocked an eyebrow in confusion, “how exactly are you supposed to clean up? Because if I remember correctly, you told me that you were down an arm due to the wound from the empusa.”

Elizabeth smirked as placed her wand back into the side of her boot, “oh ye of little faith. The main reason why I wanted to do the Earth element first Nero, was so I could do this,” leaning down and grabbing a handful of purified dirt she brought it to her mouth and began whispering a spell into her hand.

Once the spell was done she moved her hand away from her mouth and watched with small smile as the sort began to glow. When she was satisfied that the glowing sort wasn’t going to get brighter than what it currently was, she placed it over the bandages covering her upper right arm. Feeling the dirt filter through the bandages she sighed in relief when a cooling sensation washed over the burning sensation that was already there.

She turned and began picking up the altar supplies and placing some back within the makeshift cauldron. When everything was put away, save for the box she found to act as a table, she felt the magick in her arm dissipate. 

Satisfied that her arm was fully healed, she picked up the makeshift cauldron and began to carry it back to the van.

Nero's shocked expression was priceless as she walked up the stairs, her voice following behind her.

“As much as I would love to take this jacket off and fix it. This is not the place to do so. My magick will only hold the demons off for so long before they start storming in here.”

Chuckling as she made her way up the stairs, she walked through the door leading outside, satisfied that the connection was started and she could start working on her magick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Athame- A cleansed and consecrated ritual blade. Usually double-edged and black handled. It is never used to cut anything on the physical plane. Pronounced several ways: Ah-THAM-ee ATH-ah-may ah-THAW-may.  
> Altar- A special, flat surface set aside exclusively for magickal workings or religious acknowledgment.  
> Book of Shadows- A witch's book of spells, rituals, magickal lore. Much akin to a magickal cookbook. Also known as a BOS.  
> Cauldron- Linked to witchcraft in the popular mind, this symbolizes the Goddess, the waters of rebirth.  
> Wand- Ritual tool brought to the craft from ritual magick.
> 
> Herbs- used for many purposes; healing, cooking, cleansing, consecrating, and purifying spaces.  
> Candles- Most candles are labeled with symbols for each element. This is done by the witch who is specifying the purpose of each candle. Each candle is then consecrated for that purpose. (For the sake of this story, Elizabeth is using magic to temporarily label the three major candles on the altar with magick. Once the ritual is complete and she has time to do so, she will purify, label and consecrate the candles correctly.) 
> 
> A lot of the explanations and definitions either come from my own Book of Shadows or from the Wiccan Dictionary. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU PERFORM MAGICK IF YOU ARE UNPRACTICED OR HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING. DO NOT PERFORM SPELLS, OR MAGICK IN GENERAL IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A PURPOSE FOR EACH SPELL OR ENCHANTMENT. THERE IS A HIGH POSSIBILITY THAT YOU COULD SUMMON SOMETHING EVIL.


End file.
